The siblings tale
by wolfpack12
Summary: In a valley undisturbed of two-leg influence, lived four clans. These were known as Mistclan, Lynxclan, Clawclan, and finally Tornclan. But what if I told you that there were originally only three clans who lived in this valley. Follow the story of three siblings who helped shape the world that these clans lived in, and of how even power can corrupt the most innocent of minds.
1. Prolouge: beginning of the end

In a valley undisturbed of two-leg influence, lived four clans. These were known as Mistclan the brave and loyal, Lynxclan the quick and nimble, Clawclan the strong and caring, and finally Tornclan the cold and ruthless. But what if I told you that there were originally only _three_ clans who lived in this valley. Follow the story of three siblings who helped shape the world that these clans lived in, and of how even power can corrupt the most innocent of minds and turn them into something far worse. Yes, that's right, even starclan and the Dark forest can reach us here. I know, I've met both sides and seen on how they can shape your future if you choose wisely. Who am I? You may ask, well, I'm Silentstar and this is my story.

* * *

The valley no longer looked as peaceful as it once did, after all, it no longer had the warm feeling of greenleaf. Even the gentle chatter of birds singing in the trees, seemed to have stopped as if some unknown predator was watching them. Nothing but a cold eerie silence settled across the land. The only sound that could be heard was the distant sound of thunder, as the dark grey storm clouds came crawling slowly across the darkening sky. Its lightning crackled and flashed against the misty surface, as if it was the white forked tongue of a snake waiting to strike. A gorge long since dried up of its water, was caught in one of the white flashes from the sky above. As if it was a tourist and the gorge was a brand new exhibit in a museum. Its aged walls were cracked and slowly caving in, from where water had eroded away its earth and stone. Boulders were placed here and there, possibly from years and years of mudslides that entered through some of the gaping holes within the gorge. Like blood slowly exiting a wound. However, this deserted scene wasn't the only thing that was caught in the brief flicker of light. For there was movement within the shadows of low hanging ledges, stable boulders that provided tight spaces to squeeze through and from rock formations sticking out from the sloping sides of the gorge.

Unlike the rocky surface, where there was nothing but mud, stone and dust. These intruders to this once forgotten wasteland, had fur and were a range of varying shapes and sizes. Another clap of thunder from overhead, signified an ominous feeling as both sides slowly made their way to the centre. One shape in particular broke off from the main group, and pulled themselves up on to a rocky outcrop. In a brief flash of lightning, the lone figure was recognised to be a tom, his pale amber eyes standing out from the dark smoky grey mask that covered his face. The rest of his body was that of a silvery grey, nearly white, colour. With a smoky texture along his back, ending in a dark grey tail. A few scars littered his body from past battles, and only seemed to weigh him down instead of lifting him up. A few leaves stuck to his fur, from the long march through the forest behind them that finally ended here. Sorrow was the only thing that he felt, as he watched the enemy line across the gorge draw closer to them. It really shouldn't have came to this, where blood will spill blood because of a pathetic grudge that turned into jealousy and hate. The sound of paw steps hitting the rocky surface behind him, snapped him out of his thoughts. Glancing behind him, he was met by two she-cats, one older than the other. The younger was plain white, almost as she were made out of snow, while her eyes were similar to that of green emeralds. She was half blind, due to the scars covering her right eye, but that didn't make her any less of a fighter. The older one, was a silvery grey colour, her fur creating a sort of thin line around her neck where a collar used to be. Her eyes were a pale olive green, and the spots along her body resembled those of a leopard.

The rest of their group had finally arrived, cats from different ages willing to risk their lives to end all of the horror and bloodshed. Knowing that cats were going to lose their lives today, didn't make it any easier on the three leaders that were stood in front of them. Taking a deep breath, the grey tom looked back across the gorge at the opposing side. Where he was met by dark orange eyes, standing out of an even darker grey face. The nearly black tabby stood proudly at the head of his own fighting force, his eyes like dying embers in what little light was left. Behind him stood a dusty brown tabby she-cat, who had a similar appearance to him. Unlike him though, she had a longer scar that went all the way down to her neck. Her pale sea foam coloured eyes, shone brightly in the darkness. The cats that were rallying behind them were itching for something to dig their claws and teeth into, just as battle scarred as their superiors. Unlike their enemies however, they came from a land that was nothing but dust and rocks. If they won today, then they were going to be able to feast like kings and queens. Smirking a tiny bit a the thought, the dark grey tabby ran his tongue along his jaw. Where a gruesome scar lay, one that ran all the way up to his left eye and down below his chin. Only glancing briefly as the building storm up above finally blocked off any sunlight, and made the breeze start to pick up its pace.

Taking a step forwards, the dark grey tom lifted his head up to meet the eyes of those who dare to foolishly face him. His smirk now growing to show his teeth, as he tilted his head to the side in a tauntingly way." I'll give you one last chance to leave with your miserable lives, after all, this is just a waste of everyone's time", he said. His voice carrying a dark promise of pain and death, if anyone dared to argue against him. Yowls of agreement sounded behind him, letting him know that his followers agreed with him. However, his amusement was slowly growing thin, the moment the lighter grey tom took a step forwards. Yes, the younger tom was afraid of the rogues and loners who were currently stood behind their dark leader. But he wasn't one to run away, and act like a coward. Holding back a snarl, he moved past his two companions and stood at the very edge of the rocky outcrop. Lifting his head up high, along with his tail, he met the older toms eyes without flinching. He still felt pain within him, as he felt another wave of lightning flash above them. Along with the first drops of rain." And we gave you our answer, we aren't going anywhere, as long as Starclan watches over us and guides us, this is our home and we won't let you destroy it any further", he replied. Warmth from either side of him, told him that his fellow leaders had joined him and were prepared to leap into battle at his command. Something he had been hoping to never have to use, but knew that it was too late to turn back now. Murmurs of both encouragement and agreement, allowed him to know that he had made the right choice in facing the threat.

Thunder bellowed above both sides, as silence settled briefly over the gorge. Almost as if the very spirits were waiting for the reply, and for once in his life, the young tom actually prayed that Starclan will help them through this. A cackle was what he heard in reply, as the dark leader nearly fell over from laughing at his attempt at a speech. Even a few of the older toms own warriors joined in with the laugh, until they were signalled to be quite. The dark tabby grinned darkly as he flattened his ears, his tail swishing behind him as both masked tabbies faced the opposing side. His claws scraped against the rocky surface beneath him, sending small sparks flying." Always so noble, even to the bitter end, well I've got a news flash for you, Starclan can't help you now!", he replied. Letting out a yowl in challenge, as thunder clashed all around them, nearly drowning it the yowl out. Before springing forwards and down towards where the opposing group stood, his followers following close behind him. No one was bothered by the rain that poured down on them. After all, they were thirsty for blood, and nothing was going to stop them from having it. Watching the army of claws and teeth come racing towards them, all three leaders briefly murmured their respect to one another, in a final act of friendship. Before releasing their own yowl and moving to face the coming force. Battle cries behind them, allowed them to know that their respective clans were not too far behind them and were ready to meet death head on.

As the smokey grey tom ran towards the enemy, only one thought kept repeating itself inside of his mind. _Why?_ why did it have to come down to this? They could have found another answer or done something to have prevented this. But it was the thought of knowing on who he had to kill, that made him feel like he was going to throw up. He knew the two masked tabbies ever since he was a kit, but he could never understand on why they did this. A glimpse of a faint white outline running beside him, was the only thing that reassured him that things will turn out okay in the end. The cries for blood were drawing closer, and he only had time to mutter one last thing before his mouth became full of blood and fur. Images from his life up to this moment flashed before him, of two older cats who he once admired and respected. Now they were his most hated enemies and were running towards him, fully content with ripping him apart. He knew he shouldn't spare them a tear, they didn't deserve it, but he felt the single drop run down his cheek anyway. When there was only a whisker length between them, he finally whispered one sentence before things became chaotic. _" why did you do it?"._


	2. Chapter 1: New arrivals

The sun was just beginning to rise, its golden light causing freckle like patterns through the trees leaves. The brownish leaves themselves, were slowly falling from their perch one at a time, like broken feathers being plucked out of a wing. Even the camp seemed to release a quiet sigh, as the warm golden rays washed over it. Providing a bit of warmth for the lone feline who was currently pacing back and forth in front of a small den. His fur was mostly dark grey, with a smoky dark grey mask, paws, ears and tail. His orange eyes only contained concern, as he quickly glanced up at the sky then back down at the ground again. Ignoring the numbness in his paws, as he began to leave a deep trail within the leafy ground. The den he was pacing in front of smelled of warmth, herbs and milk. He had only recently heard of the news from his clan's medicine cat, so while he should have been sleeping with the rest of his clanmates, he was instead pacing in front of the nursery in fear for his mates life. He was snapped out of his panicking thoughts, at the sound of paw steps slowly walking towards him through the dead leaves. Glancing over his shoulder, he instantly relaxed upon seeing the elderly cats face." Oh, it's just you, Reedstorm", he said. Allowing a small sigh of relief to leave his mouth, as he watched the elderly tom move to sit beside him. Reedstorm was a brown tabby, who's fur was slowly turning to a pale brownish colour. His warm amber eyes shone like the sun above them, as he let out a small tired chuckle to the grey toms attitude. His bushy tail curled up around him, in order to try and avoid the aching pain in his joints." Your worrying too much, Nettleclaw, she will be fine", he said in a reassuring tone.

Nettleclaw glanced briefly at Reedstorm, before back at the nursery's entrance. His tail twitching ever so slightly as he tried to calm himself down, the only indication that words were not going to be enough until he saw his mate. However, he knew that the elder was right, considering that the older tom would have been in his place right now back when he himself had been expecting kits. But sorrow soon filled his heart, as he thought of what could possibly happen to either his mate or the little bundles of fur that were on their way. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them, but he knew on how life often liked to bite you in the backside and make everything go down hill." I wish I had your confidence, really I do, I mean what if something happened to her while giving birth, what if something happened to the kits or even worse, what if something happens to both of them?", he asked. He nearly broke down right then and there, allowing the moisture of the dead leaves to soak into his fur. For once glad that no one else was there to see him in this state besides the ageing tabby sat next to him. A small gentle nudge was all that was needed to get his attention, as the older tom offered a small reassuring smile to let him know that he wasn't alone in this. It was really all he needed, as he forced himself to wait through the painful minutes that seemed to turn into hours." Quicksnow would have you beaten to a pulp, if she heard you talking like this, She is far stronger than you think she is, after all, she's my daughter, I know on how stubborn she can be", Reedstorm replied with a small chuckle. Before glancing up when he saw movement in the den's entrance, an elderly dark greyish blue she-cat poked her head out to look at the two. Raising an eyebrow as if she was unimpressed with how emotional males could get.

" If your done worrying about the end of the world, your mate wishes to see you", she said. A hint of a smile briefly appearing on her face, before she quickly turned around and walked back inside. Giving a quick glance towards Reedstorm, and after a brief nod from the elderly tom, Nettleclaw immediately ran after the medicine cat. Unlike most nursery dens, this one sloped downwards in the ground, in order to block off the freezing outside air. It then formed a tunnel, that led into a slightly larger open space, filled with mossy nests for the queens to feel warm, safe and comfortable. The nursery was currently the residence for four queens, something that the clan considered to be a miracle. In the far corner of the warm den, was a pale hazel brown tabby she-cat with white patches. Her breathing was heavy, and the scent of blood was strong around her. But she was also purring quietly, as she lovingly gazed down at the three little bundles of joy that lay at her side. Her sea foam green eyes looked up to meet those of her mates, and she couldn't help but smile warmly as he quickly made his way over to her. Even letting out a tired laugh, as she became smothered by his fur and his endless grooming." Nettleclaw... Nettleclaw I'm fine! The kits are fine, Shadeheart says that their two toms and one she-cat", she said. When she finally had room to breath, of course. Nettleclaw allowed himself to finally relax as he looked at the three little bundles, two of which seemed to be a mixture of their parents. Both were mewing and were already fighting to have the first taste of milk. However, his smile soon disappeared when he heard nothing coming from the third, not even a 'mew'.

Sensing her mates distress slowly coming back, she followed his gaze to the smallest kit out of the three. At first she didn't think anything was wrong, but as a few minutes when past she soon began to understand her mates panic. Using what was left of her remaining strength she then leaned her muzzle down, and nudged the light smoky grey tom. Hoping to feel a small heartbeat, and to try and get a reaction out of the little one. However, her heart soon began to sink, upon seeing that her nudge did nothing." Probably a runt, they don't always survive after birth", the voice of Shadeheart startled the pair. The elderly medicine cat had returned, in order to make sure that the kits were indeed feeding off of their mother. But had sensed the sadness upon approaching the two. Of course she wasn't very surprised when Nettleclaw whirled around and hissed at her, after all, denial was always the first part of grief." Don't you dare say that about my kit!", he snarled. Normally he would have battered any cat who would dare disrespect his family, but even he knew the warrior code and decided to not do the same to the elderly she-cat. Behind him Quicksnow was still nudging her third kit, in hopes of him waking up and making a sound. Refusing to let her tears escape her eyes, as she begged to Starclan to not let them take her son away from her." Well, it's the truth, as sad as it is, I'll ask Eelstar to arrange a burial", Shadeheart replied. By now the arguing had gained the attention of the three remaining queens, who have all had their kits before Quicksnow. A ginger tabby, with a white chest, stomach and one white paw looked over at the couple with sympathy along with the others.

Looking down at her own kits, she then slowly sat up. Silently promising them that she will be back, as she moved over to where all the arguing was coming from. Ignoring Shadeheart and Nettleclaw for now, she then gently rubbed the side of her head into Quicksnow's." I'm so sorry, Quicksnow", she said softly. Feeling grief take over, as she looked at the small and innocent bundle of fur that the mother was failing to move. A small sob was all that she got in return, and it was enough for the ginger tabby to glare at the arguing pair. Without even thinking, she then walked up to the two and stepped in between them. Now was now the time to talk about death, now was the time to look after Quicknose." Will you two stop it! You'll wake the rest of our kits up with your yelling! A burial isn't important right now, can't you see that Quicknose needs to be comforted right now?!", she asked. This instantly got both cats attention, as they looked over at the grieving queen. Nettleclaw flattened his ears in guilt, as he watched his mate try to hide her sniffles. He knew it wasn't working, because her body was shaking from the effort. He then stood up and moved to her side, gently licking the top of her head in comfort as he allowed his own grief to finally take over. His gaze looked back down at the light grey bundle, who he knew would have made an excellent future warrior." It isn't your fault, love, sometimes it just happens", he whispered sadly. Feeling both Shadeheart and the ginger tabby look at the family with sadness, after all, it was never easy to bury someone so young and possibly full of life. Quicknose buried her face into her mates chest, as she finally allowed the tears to run down her cheeks. Her two stronger kits mewing in confusion, at why their parents were sad.

The ginger tabby allowed them to have their moment, before finally walking over to join them. Gaining the grieving parents attention, as she sat in front of them and gave a friendly lick to the two older kits." Come on, give them their names, they need them after all", she said softly. Hoping to try and lighten the mood, in order to soften the blow a little bit. Sniffing just a little bit, Quicksnow gave a small tiny nod. Using what little strength she had left, to force her grief back long enough to give her children their names. Looking at the dark grey bundle of fur, she noticed that the tom had the dark mask and tail of his father, while also having his mothers tabby markings. He was currently the most active out of the three, and seemed to have a wild spirit." He shall be Wildkit, in honour of his endless energy", she said. Managing a small smile, as she watched her two oldest kits. Before looking up at her mate, allowing him to realise that he had the honour of naming the second kit. The she-cat was a pale dusty brown kit, with a darker brown mask and tail, along with her mothers tabby markings. Basically a slight copy of her older brother, however every time the older kit would kick up dust, she would sneeze. Nettleclaw smiled a tiny bit at this, and let out a small chuckle." She shall be Ashkit, in honour of her passive nature", he said. The ginger tabby smiled a little, as she looked down at the two kits. Glad to see that they gave their parents a little bit of comfort, during this sad moment. Glancing at the medicine cat, she knew that she felt the same." Their both lovely names", she said. Quicksnow looked up at her fellow queen and gave a small nod in gratitude, after all, they had known each other for most of their lives. It was only fair that she allowed the other to know that she was thankful for her support. She then looked back down at her kits, and allowed her eyes to sadly wonder back to the third kit." Thank you, Honeyflake", she said.

Honeyflake nodded in return, to let her know that it was alright to cry. Glancing sadly at the third kit, along with Shadeheart. Both Wildkit and Ashkit seemed confused on why their younger sibling wasn't responding, and seemed to have squirmed over to the smaller tom. However, before anyone could do anything, Wildkit pounced on top of the third kit. Causing shock to run through the adults, since they didn't quite know on how to react to this. Quicksnow quickly picked the tom up and placed him back beside his sister, much to the little kits annoyance. But before anyone could say anything, a small scratchy mew broke the silence. Quicksnow quickly looked towards the small tom in hope, and for a while nothing happened, but then another scratchy mew gained her attention. Feeling new tears run down her cheeks, she immediately nudged the little kit, this time feeling a heartbeat. She didn't even hesitate to bring the light grey tom into her paws, licking him endlessly as he began to mew more and more in protest. Nettleclaw couldn't help but laugh in joy, as he lowered his head to look at the little tom. Even Honeyflake and Shadeheart smiled in relief, upon seeing the third kit come to life." Well, what are you waiting for? Name him", the medicine cat said, in amusement. Glancing down at the little tom in between her paws, she smiled as she knew the exact name she was going to give him. Glancing up at her mate, she saw him give a quick nod in approval as they both smiled in union. Before nudging the little kit towards her stomach, in order to ensure that neither her nor her mate would have to go through that heart attack again." He shall be called, Silentkit, in honour for his endurance against unimaginable odds", she said. Nettleclaw smiled as he nuzzled further into her, to let her know that he was just as relieved as she was that their son was alive. The light grey kit was a smaller version of his father, considering that he was light grey with a darker grey head and tail. Along with a smoky grey tint to his fur that ran down his back.

Honeyflake chuckled a tiny bit as she watched the small family, before looking up at the dens ceiling upon hearing paw steps. Signalling that the rest of the clan were beginning to wake up, and were getting ready to do their daily routines." I better get back to my own kits, before Scorchstep starts lecturing me about why it's important for new mothers to not move so much after giving birth", she said. Nodding in a small farewell, she then stood up and slowly made her way back over to her own kits. Curling up around them in a protective manner, in order to keep them warm. Shadeheart smiled a little as she gathered what was left of the herbs, picking them up before walking towards the exit. But not before looking over her shoulder at the queens and their kits, feeling happy to know that their clan will have new future warriors to defend it." Mistclan is fortunate to have so many new warriors", she said. Twitching an ear, she then went back up the tunnel and into the open. Nodding towards Reedstorm and three other toms, to let them know that they could now go in and see their families. Reedstorm shook his head in amusement as he watched the three younger toms run in, before slowly making his way down the tunnel after them. It didn't take long for him to find his daughter and her mate, considering that the other queens were currently busy talking to their own respective mates. Making his way over to the small family, the older tom carefully settled himself down beside the three little kits. Giving a knowing smile towards Nettleclaw, as if he was saying 'I told you so' with his eyes." Well, would you look at that, they look just like their parents", he said. Letting out a surprised grunt when he felt something small land on his tail. Glancing over at his tail, he then smiled a tiny bit in amusement as he watched Silentkit paw at his tail tip. Chuckling a little as he gently nudged the small kit back towards his mother, much to the little one's protest. His aching joints didn't hurt as much as they did outside, now that he was in the warmth of the den." Mind telling me what their names are?", he asked. Quicksnow rested her head down on her paws, now feeling tired from the whole event. Listening to the conversations that were going on around them. Holding back a yawn, she then used her tail to indicate on which kit was called what." The dark grey tom is Wildkit, the dusty brown she-cat is Ashkit and the little light grey tom is Silentkit", she replied. By now her exhaustion was finally taking over, as she slowly closed her eyes while listening to the friendly purring sound of both her father and mate.

Honeyflake smiled a tiny bit as she watched the scene, before letting out a small laugh upon feeling Scorchstep nuzzle into the side of her head. His reddish brown fur curled up around her, as he began to lick the top of her forehead." Scorchstep calm down", she said. Managing to squirm her way out of her mates grip, in order to meet him in the eyes. The spotted tabby in return flattened his ears apologetically, as he looked down at the two bundles of fur. His duty as the clan's deputy always left him feeling guilty whenever he thought of his mate and kits. But thankfully the two had managed to talk about the situation, with Honeyflake mostly trying to reassure him that she knew and understood that the clan came first." I'm sorry, you know on how I am with these things, I would have been here earlier but...", he began. Only to be cut off by his mate gently head-butting him in the chin, in order to stop him from rambling. Glancing over at the ginger tabby questioningly, before following her gaze back towards the two kits who had been woken up by the talking and all of the movement. Shaking his head with slight amusement, he then lowered himself down to get a better view of the two. One was a golden-ginger colour, with the same spotted tabby markings as her father. While the other was a dark reddish brown tabby, with a white chest, stomach and muzzle like his mother." Have you thought of names for them yet?", he asked. Honeytail let out a small chuckle as she gave a nod to let him know that she has. Before carefully licking the two kits on the top of their foreheads, to let them know that it was safe to go back to sleep. She then settled herself back down, only this time, she allowed her mate to lay down with her. During her time of waiting for the sun to finally rise, she had been thinking long and hard on what to call her children." I was thinking of name the she-cat, Gingerkit and the tom, Redkit", she replied. Looking up at her mate for approval of the names, considering that the two had spent many waking hours trying to figure out the perfect names for their future kits. Scorchstep looked down at the two innocent balls of fur, before letting out a quiet purr as he rested his head on her side." I think those names suit them quite well", he replied. For once forgetting his duties as the clan's deputy, as he looked down at his kin. Finally feeling at peace with the world, as he almost allowed Honeyflake's gentle breathing lull him back to sleep.

" Enough with the sappiness, already Scorchstep, your making the rest of us look bad", a joking voice called out from the left of them. Where a dark grey long haired tabby was currently sat next to his mate, amusement glittering in his dark green eyes. Flicking a torn ear upon hearing a few quite chuckles rising up from behind him. He then settled himself back down next to the dark brown she-cat, while looking at the two kits who were currently curled up in her paws. A small whack behind his head, was enough to tell him off as he glanced at his mate." Let them be, Nightstorm", she said. Her pale yellow eyes glinting in the dim light, as she then returned to her grooming session with her two kits. However, it was hard to hide the amusement that was currently trying to make its way onto her face. Nightstorm chuckled a tiny bit, before resting his head on his paws. In order to get a better view of the two little balls of fur. Pride swelled deep within his heart, as he looked at his two sons, one older than the other." I can't help it, you know that Birchfall", he replied. Doing his best to keep his excitement at bay, as he looked at his little family. They had already decided on names for the two, considering that it was something the pair had long been waiting for. Birchfall couldn't help but smile a tiny bit, as she watched her mate look at their sons with both love and pride. Shaking her head a little, as she flicked the end of her tail tip." Yes, I know, but you need to remember that both Brookkit and Hawkkit need to get some sleep, I don't want to have to go cranky on you for keeping me up for several hours on end", she replied. Brookkit mostly resembled his father, due to having the same fluffy pelt and tabby markings. But his pelt colour was a lighter shade, and carried a dusty brown tint to it. Hawkkit on the other hand mostly resembled his mother, except his dark brownish grey fur had a bit of a reddish tint to it and faint tabby markings. However, both parents couldn't be more proud of the two little ones, as they gentle fought one another for the most comfortable spot." Then I better start running for the closest hill", Nightstorm replied. This time earning a quiet chuckle from the dark brown she-cat beside him, and another hit to the back of his head. Their amusement and happiness was shared by the pair behind them, a tortoiseshell she-cat and a greyish brown tabby tom.

Letting out a tired yawn, the she-cat looked down at the four little ones who were currently at her side. Exhaustion had taken a toll on her, and it really wasn't much of a surprise either. Considering the four little bundles that lay next to her. Nearly falling asleep, as she felt her mate gently groom her fur. Shaking her head ever so slightly, she then looked back down at her kits. Three of the kits resembled their father, and the fourth looked similar to her." What shall we name them, Thornstrike?", she asked. The greyish brown tabby looked down at her, before back at the four kits who had seemed to have fallen asleep. Twitching an ear in consideration, as he looked at the light grey, almost silver, tabby who currently had her paws on her brothers head. Letting out an amused chuckle, he used his tail to sort the two out before things got out of hand." The little she-cat will be Silverkit", he said. Before turning towards the tom that Silverkit had her paws on, who happened to be a slightly darker shade of grey to his sister. The darker markings seemed to resemble a storm cloud, when against the lighter grey pelt. Smirking a tiny bit he then gently nosed the little tom, in a friendly manner." This little one shall be Stormkit", he added. He then looked back up at his mate, to let her know that it was her turn to pick the last two names. The tortoiseshell smiled a tiny bit, before looking down at the remaining two kits. Her pale blue eyes focusing on the golden brown tabby kit, who was currently trying to get away from his siblings." He shall be Goldenkit", she said. Noticing on how the brownish fur gave off a sort of golden tint. She then turned her attention to the last kit, who had fewer flecks of brown in his fur than his mother. But the brown flecks that were visible, seemed to resemble freckles." And he shall be called Frecklekit", she finished. Deciding it was a better name than to call him after herself. Before curling up fully around the four, in order to try and get a little bit more comfortable. Thornstrike couldn't help but chuckle just a tiny bit, as he watched the action. Letting out a yawn of his own, as he briefly stood up to stretch." I think those are wonderful names, Tawnyfur", he replied. Gently licking her forehead one last time, to let her know that she could now rest.

Reedstorm looked up from where he currently was laying beside his daughter, and smiled a tiny bit as he watched the other small families. However, he did notice that the queens were beginning to doze off, and decided that it would be a good thing to leave them alone for now. Slowly standing up, he murmured a quiet farewell to Quicksnow before walking towards the exit." Alright, you lazy lot let's leave them alone for now, you can come back and visit them when they have a bit more strength", he said. Letting out a laugh upon hearing the protests coming from the younger toms, who were currently refusing to leave their respective mates alone. No one could blame them really, considering that they've all been waiting patiently to get a chance of meeting their sons and daughters." Don't you make me get Eelstar down here, you know on how he is when he wants his clan to be productive", he added. Before casually walking back up the tunnel, and into the main part of the camp. The sound of four sets of paws thudding behind him, allowed him to know that the others understood the message. He let out another quiet chuckle, and shook his head as he watched Nettleclaw, Scorchstep, Nightstorm and Thornstrike head their separate ways to go on either a patrol or to simply check the camps defences. Looking up at a rocky outcrop, near the back of the clan. He met the fiery orange eyes of his leader, and just like him, they held a glint of amusement. The two toms shared a brief nod of greeting, before Reedstorm carried on his way back towards the elders den. Knowing that things were only going to become more chaotic with eleven kits running around. _Just the average joy of welcoming the new arrivals to the clan_ , he thought. Walking towards where his nest was, before settling himself down and closing his eyes for a brief nap.


End file.
